Ultimate Betrayal
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Edward told everyone that Nessie died shortly after birth. Everyone believed the lie until a girl named Scarlett shows up claiming to be Nessie's daughter. As Edward's lies begin to unravel nothing will ever be the same again. With Nessie's disappearance and Scarlett's illness getting worse it's a race against the clock to save the people they love and be a family once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: 2/3 Human 1/3 Vampire**

 **Scarlett's POV**

I nearly broke down in tears once I finished packing for the trip. The emotions of losing my mother was still very raw. I didn't know what I was going to do or how I was going to carry on.

I still remember the day she disappeared like it was just yesterday. She had gone out to hunt while I stayed behind to babysit my little brother. She came running home extremely terrified for some reason. She told me to grab Matt and run and not to look back.

I grabbed the four-year-old boy and ran as fast as I could with him. Unlike my mother who was half vampire I was only one third vampire. My father was full human and I had inherited most of his human traits rather than the vampire ones my mother possessed.

My mother hadn't exactly had the easiest life. My grandmother, Isabella Cullen, had died giving birth to my mother. My grandfather blamed my mother for the death. He got so angry that he dumped my mother in the forest and left her to die when she was less than an hour old.

My mother never got the chance to learn anything more about her family. Just my grandparents names. That was it really. Being half vampire she was able to remember the day she was born until the day she disappeared. I refused to believe that she was dead. Despite the odds I held onto all hope that she was still alive and out there somewhere. If my mother could survive in the forest on her own she could survive whatever happened to her, right?

When my mom was eight, physically around 17 or 18, she met my father. His name was Peter. They fell in love and a few years later got married. Then a year after that they had me. They named me after my father's mother. Scarlett. It wouldn't be another 14 years until they had Matt.

A year ago my father died in a car accident. Six months ago I was diagnosed with acute leukemia. Didn't mention that I had cancer did I? Or that I basically have no hope of surviving to see my 20th Birthday? I just turned 18 so that would give me only two years if I was lucky.

Maybe I just had too much human in me and that was why I got sick in the first place. Hardly any vampire genes in me to fight it off.

I looked over at my brother who was fast asleep in bed. It had been a few weeks since he had slept in his own bed back home. We'd bounced around from hotel to hotel every night since my mother told us to run.

We'd started off in Southern California and we'd just made it up to Washington today. I'd been using the money our parents left us to rent motels and to pay for bus fare as well as food and water. I still had money left in the bank and I planned on renting a house here in Washington. I hoped this was far enough from whatever danger we'd been in.

The next morning we went to the grocery to look for something cheap and easy to eat for breakfast. There was a boy there that caught my attention momentarily. He was tall, buff, and extremely handsome. I stood there gawking at him until he noticed me staring. I immediately looked away without making eye contact.

I could feel his eyes lingering on me in particular as we walked away. I didn't give the boy much more thought as I paid for the yogurt Matt and I had picked out.

As we were leaving I heard footsteps walking quickly behind me.

"Bella!" the man yelled out. "Bella!"

He grabbed my shoulder and I turned around. I was ready to smack the guy for touching me like that. The second I met his gaze though everything changed.

Something in him changed. I could see it in his eyes. He stood there shaking. Unmoving until he suddenly kneeled down in front of me.

He stood up without saying another word for a few minutes.

"You're not Bella,"

"No I'm Scarlett and who the hell are you exactly?"

"I'm Jacob but how-I mean you look exactly like Bella did as a hu-" he stopped himself in mid-sentence but I knew he was about to say 'human'.

"You have her face, her eyes, her hair. You look exactly like her. You could be her clone but you're not her,"

"Don't know what you're talking about Jacob but we have to go,"

"No B-Scarlett. Please don't go I-"

"Look I don't know who this Bella is okay? Unless you're talking about my grandmother Isabella Cullen, who I've never met before by the way but I highly doubt that-"

"That's exactly who I'm talking about. What do you mean she's your grandmother? I've known Bella for a long time and she's never had any kids let alone grandkids it's impossible,"

"So the name Renesmee Cullen doesn't ring a bell?"

I could see his face whiten a little. "You mean that abomination that died shortly after birth? She doesn't count since she died less than an hour later and how do you even know about her?"

I was so tempted to slap Jacob right then and there for how he described my mother.

"That 'abomination' is my mother and she never died. She was dumped and left to die. How do I know about this? As I just said she is my mother,"

I suddenly felt very weak and tired. Something that had been happening more and more frequently since I got my cancer diagnosis.

My legs buckled beneath me and Jacob caught me just in time.

 **Please Review**


	2. Jacob

**Chapter 2: Jacob**

 **Scarlett's POV**

"Scarlett are you feeling okay?" Jacob asked as he steadied me on my feet.

"I'm okay," I lied. My health issues was not something I wanted to discuss with a total stranger and in front of my brother.

"Are you sure? I mean you almost fell just now and you look kind of pale,"

"I'm fine Jacob. Honestly I am," I couldn't tell if I was filling him or not but either way he let the subject drop.

He looked me up from head to toe one more time as if he couldn't believe that I was actually here even though he had no idea that I existed until a few minutes ago.

"Wow," he muttered to himself. You're a splitting image of her,"

"Of Bella? Do you know where she's at? Can I meet her?"

"She used to be my best friend. Hell I used to be in love with her. That was 30 years ago. We haven't spoken to each other since,"

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"I may have said some things that she never forgave me for and the whole family took her side," he said. "They just moved back a few days ago and I've been working up to the courage to say something but it's hard,"

"Wait a second," I said as realization hit me at full force. "You don't look older than 16 or 17 and you definitely don't look like a vampire so how could you be old enough to remember something from 30 years ago?"

"Scarlett there's a lot of supernatural creatures in this world besides vampires and hybrids like you and your mom. That's all I'm going to say for now,"

Wow. To be honest I had never even considered the possibility of there being other supernatural creatures in the world.

"Want to go get something to eat Scarlett? Something better than what you and your brother have there?"

My stomach rumbled at the very thought of eating a bigger breakfast.

"Oh yes! Yes please!" Matt said excitedly.

"Yeah sure why not,"

My brother jumped up and down excitedly. We hadn't exactly been having decent sized meals lately. Being constantly on the move has its consequences.

I picked up Matt and followed Jacob. He took us to a nearby Denny's. They were able to seat us quickly.

"I just can't believe it," Jacob said. "Edward told everyone the baby died. He looked your grandmother in the eye and told her that her daughter was dead. She was devastated. The whole family was,"

I didn't know what to think. I didn't understand how my grandfather could have done something so cruel. He dumped my mother and left her to die and then lied to everyone about it.

"What does everyone think happened to her?" I asked.

"Your mother's birth was very complicated," Jacob began to explain. "Both nearly died. For awhile your mom couldn't breathe because of placental detachment. Your grandfather told everyone that your mom died minutes after birth due to oxygen starvation. He said he buried her body right away because he thought it would be better for Bella if she didn't remember her daughter that way,"

"So, what you're saying is that no one ever saw a body?"

"Exactly and now it makes sense why that happened. Scarlett we have to tell everyone the truth. We have to tell them what happened,"

My family. I was going to meet my family. But would they believe me I was who I said I was? I mean my mom used to say that I had vampire scent in me. I definitely smelled human but I also had some vampire scent mixed in. It was enough for a hybrid like my mom to notice so it should be enough for full vampires, right? My blood also smelled tainted as well though. When I first got sick my mom started to notice a slight change to the scent of my blood and as more time passed the scent got worse and worse. Now it's at the point where it's a strong mixture of human, vampire, and cancer all rolled into one. Though she believes the cancer most wouldn't know its cancer unless they've been around the smell enough to know what it is.

As soon as we finished all the food we ordered we left. Jacob offered to give me a ride in his car but since I tended to lean on the side of caution with people I just met I insisted on walking if it wasn't that far.

Approximately twenty five minutes later we arrived at a giant beautiful house that was somewhat hidden away from the world in the forest.

A fancy looking Mercedes pulled into the driveway and that same time that we were getting there. A young man that appeared to be in his early 20s emerged from the car. His pale skin and strange golden eye color could only mean that he was a vampire and quite possibly one of my relatives.

I froze in my spot when he noticed me for the first time. His golden eyes going wide in shock as he took in my appearance.

Jacob appeared and grabbed my hand tightly in his.

"I told you that you look exactly like Bella did as a human. You even have the same Shade eye color that she did," he whispered in my ear.

I still wasn't quite sure if to believe Jacob or not. The only thing that I did know was that I was nervous and that my heart was racing and beating loudly in my eardrums.

The young blond vampire walked over to me slowly before coming to stop in front of me.

I watched him inhale and exhale through his nose; taking in my unusual scent. His confusion grew profoundly.

He finally seemed to noticed Jacob's presence.

"Jacob what is going on here? Who are you?" The second question was aimed directly at me.

"I'm Scarlett Cullen and this is my brother Matt Cullen. I know this is going to be extremely hard to believe but I'm sure you probably have suspicions already. I mean you can probably smell the vampire in our blood. I'm guessing anyway,"

"You smell of Vampire and human. That is not possible. What are you?"

"I'm sure you already know of vampire-human hybrids. Your granddaughter Renesmee was one after all,"

"How do you know that name?"

"Because she's my mother. She didn't die like you all believe. Renesmee Cullen lived and she is my mom,"

 **Please Review**


	3. Shock

**Chapter 3: Shock**

 **Scarlett's POV**

He stood there frozen solid for a minute processing the information that I had just dumped on him.

"Scarlett do you mind coming inside for a little while? We have a lot that we need to talk about,"

"Of course not," was my answer.

"Oh and I'm Carlisle by the way. If what you're saying is in fact true that would make me your great grandfather,"

It all seemed to hit me at once. It became real. Extremely real all of a sudden. This was my family. I was actually in the presence of one of my family members who thought my mother had died long ago.

"I have a strong feeling that what you are saying is true but I want to do some tests first just to make sure,"

"This isn't going to involve needles is it?" I hated needles. Hated them with a passion. Always had and after my diagnosis my hatred of them grew even more.

"Afraid so Scarlett. Don't worry I just need one sample from you and one from your brother,"

I felt Matt's grip on me tighten. He was the only person I knew that hated needles even more than me. As I followed Carlisle into his office I realized that Jacob had stayed behind. I wondered if he had left without saying anything. He did mention having past problems with the family so maybe that's why he left.

The way Carlisle had his office setup reminded me of a hospital exam room. Even Matt seemed to get more nervous when we entered the room.

I didn't even look when Carlisle got the needle out. I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I felt the prick and it was over.

Matt started crying when it was his turn. I just hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly like my mom used to do when he would get shots.

"Well Scarlett this is going to take some time to analyze. Feel free to go relax anywhere you'd like and the kitchen is stocked with food if you're hungry,"

"Thanks Carlisle but I just have one question. Where is everyone else?"

"They went out hunting. They should all be back sometime this evening. I would've gone with them but your great aunt Alice told me that it was important to stay behind. Though she didn't tell me what for. She can see the future so it's best to listen to her,"

I left his office wondering if it was possible that I was the reason she would've wanted him to stay behind. I had no way of really knowing for sure.

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until ice cold hands were gently shaking me awake. As I was roused from my slumber I got the sense that I had been asleep for a few hours.

I blinked a few times before Carlisle came into clearer focus.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

He smiled. "Sleeping is not a crime Scarlett. Don't worry. It looked like you needed it. Your brother has been good company,"

"I'm sorry he didn't annoy you to much did he?"

"What? No. He's one of the sweetest most easy going kids I've ever encountered actually,"

"Okay so what's going on then?" I asked him.

"Well I finished analyzing the samples the two of you provided. As you already know you both have human and vampire genetics,"

"Yes," I prodded.

"I didn't have any samples of your grandmother's human DNA to compare with but I think just the fact that you look like her clone proves the relation. However I have samples of your grandfather's venom. Your's and Matt's vampire genes are a genetic match to his which proves you are related,"

"So you're saying that-"

"I'm saying that you and your brother are apart of this family. You are who you say you are and as for Edward-" he stopped there.

He was trying to remain calm but I swear I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves!

Less than ten minutes later I could hear cars approaching followed by a lot of voices soon after. Seconds later seven more vampires had joined us. All conversation stopped when they noticed me which was right away.

I actually felt my heart stop beating when I spotted the one girl that looked _exactly_ like me. I thought Jacob and Carlisle had been exaggerating when they said I looked just like her and now I could clearly see that they were understating the situation. Hell now I was wondering if doppelgängers existed! Literally the only difference was our eye color and I was certain that was only because of her status as a vampire.

She was the only one to approach me. I remained still as she walked toward me. She seemed just as shocked to see me as I was to see her.

"It's like someone cloned my human self," I heard her whisper to herself. "Who are you? What are you?"

"Bella," Carlisle began but stopped and took a few breaths before continuing. "This girl, Scarlett, and her brother, Matt, are your grandkids,"

"What? How? That's not possible?"

Carlisle looked at the bronze haired boy. I assumed he was my grandfather Edward. Edward looked scared all of a sudden.

"Turns out that Edward has been lying to us all these years. I think it's time we found out the truth of what really happened the night Renesmee _supposedly_ died,"

 **Please Review**


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

 **Scarlett's POV**

I waited anxiously to hear what my grandfather had to say. I wanted to know, but at the same time I was scared to know, what could drive someone to abandon his own baby like that and then lie to everyone.

"Edward what is going on?" Bella asked her voice sounding emotional.

"Bella that _thing_ was a monster. It nearly killed you! I almost lost you because of _it_!"

I swear the room went so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. The silence was deafening.

"Edward what did you do?" this time it was one of the other girls that asked. The blonde haired beauty that could've easily passed for a supermodel. Even by vampire standards she was beautiful.

"Rosalie I nearly lost my wife because of that thing,"

"Edward answer her question!" Bella yelled. "What did you do?!"

"Okay I'll tell you the truth. That _thing_ was a soulless monster that started killing you the moment _it_ was conceived. She nearly drained the life out of you Bella and then _it_ almost killed you again during birth. So I got rid of the problem. I covered her mouth so she couldn't m cry and snuck out without anyone noticing. I left her in the woods thinking either the elements or the animals would claim her. I never would've imagined that _it_ had lived and procreated more abnormal monsters like them," he looked at my brother and I as he said that. Matt whimpered and I held him a little closer to my body. Even I was scared by the way he glared at the both of us.

"You dumped her! Edward how could you?! How could you she was our baby! She was our daughter! How could you?!"

"I had to! She nearly killed you! I had to do it! She was nothing but a monster, a danger to the one person I care about most. You,"

I couldn't even begin to understand his twisted logic. How could anyone consider an innocent baby to be a monster!

"No you didn't!" Carlisle yelled. Everyone was shocked by his outburst. By the way they reacted I could only guess that it was extremely rare for Carlisle to get upset like this. "I don't know you anymore Edward. I never would've have even imagined in my wildest imaginations that you would even be capable of harming a little baby girl and then lying to us, to your own wife who you supposedly love, and causing this much damage and harm to your own family,"

"She was a monster and a danger. I couldn't tolerate the way it harmed my wife. It had to go,"

"Edward how could you?! She was just a baby!" the woman that physically appeared to be the oldest screamed.

"Esme that was not a baby that was a monster. She-"

"She was a baby Edward! She didn't know what she was doing!"

"Edward how could you do that to my daughter?! How could you do that to me?!" Bella screamed angrily. "She was an innocent baby! The only monster here is you!"

Without warning Bella attacked Edward. She attacked him like some sort of vicious angry animal. She wasn't the only one attacking him either. The only people who weren't attacking him were Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle quickly ushered Matt and I out of the room to safety. I wasn't stupid. I knew full vampires could be extremely dangerous when they were that angry. Hell even my half vampire mother would make sure her emotions, and her supernatural strength, were in check whenever she had to doll out punishments. When I was little it was usually my father that did the spankings.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Carlisle said.

"I understand. Everyone's upset right now. I'm upset right now. My mom didn't deserve what happened to her. She's no monster," I cried.

"Scarlett what Edward did was wrong and inexcusable. I never would've expected that my son was capable of doing something this awful. You, your brother, and your mother are and always will be part of this family. As for Edward, he will be dealt with I can promise you that,"

"Thanks. Even though we just met you already care about us?"

"Of course!" Carlisle seemed shock that I would even ask such a question. "You two are my great-grandchildren after all. Your mother is my granddaughter. How can I not care? Which reminds me I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I already had my suspicions when I first caught your scent but when I tested your blood I noticed something that I didn't like and-"

"Leukemia?"

He sighed. "So you are aware of your condition then?"

"I've known for six months now. It's terminal so there's nothing that can be done,"

"No. Don't ever say that! Don't ever give up!"

"But there's nothing anyone can do. My only hope is that I can see my mom again before I-"

"What do you mean see your mom again? Where is she?"

"She went missing a few weeks ago," I cried. "She came back from a hunt telling us to run and we haven't seen her since,"

"Do you have any idea what could've happened to her?"

I shook my head no. "My mom is really cares people. She didn't even hunt people she hunted animals. She doesn't have any enemies. Not that I know of anyway. Even though some people thought she was crazy for saying she's part vampire,"

"Wait a minute your mother did what? She revealed the vampire secret to humans?" he asked.

"She told a few people. Close friends, my dad and his whole family. Some thought she was crazy but some people believed her when she proved it. Why? Is that bad?"

"She unknowingly broke one of our most sacred laws then. I think I know what happened to her then,"

 **Please Review**


	5. Renesmee

**Chapter 5: Renesmee**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was certain that I was doomed to die the same way I had been born. Alone. Away from people who I loved and who loved me in return.

I didn't have such a great start in life. What with being abandoned by my own father and forced to fend for myself since the day I was born. There is no question in my mind that I would've died had I not been half vampire. Soon after birth I realized that I had the ability to sense when danger was nearby.

It was my sixth sense as I called it. I didn't really understand it but somehow I just _knew_ when I or anyone I cared about was in immediate danger. Somehow I always knew what that danger was. It's allowed me to save one of my friends from getting killed by a drunk driver and it saved my husband once from getting robbed at gun point. I can't count the number of times my extra sense has saved people.

That's how I _knew_ that they were coming several weeks ago. I was out hunting when something triggered my danger sense. It gave me enough time to run home and get my kids to leave before anything could happen to them.

My children. I was worried sick about them. I didn't care so much about what happened to me but my kids were a different matter entirely.

My son Matt was only four years old. He was so little. He needed his mother. Scarlett was 18 but she needed me to. She was sick and if she didn't get the proper care she needed, and I was sure she wasn't, then she would die soon.

I started to cry. I had to get to her. I had to get to both of them. They needed me and I wasn't there to take care of them. If I found out that my daughter died due to not being properly cared for I would lose my mind. If she died period I would lose my mind. Then what about my son? What would happen to him if anything happened to my daughter? My boy had mostly human in him, much like his sister. There was no way he could survive on his own.

I had to get out of here. I had to get to my babies. The problem was I didn't know how to escape my imprisonment.

The Volturi, as I learned they were called, had captured me and taken me prisoner. Up until a few weeks ago I didn't even know they existed. They only became aware of my existence when they found out I had revealed that vampires existed to humans.

I didn't even know there was a law forbidding vampires or hybrids like from revealing the supernatural world to humans. Hell I didn't even know vampires had laws! How was I supposed to know anything when I didn't have a family to teach me these things?

I tried reasoning with them but I learned very quickly that the Volturi, especially Aro, could not be reasoned with. Ignorance of the law does not excuse you from the law especially when that law is one of the most sacred laws in existence.

The only reason I wasn't killed on the spot was because of Aro's interest in me. He had never heard of a vampire-human hybrid until now and for that sole reason he alone he thought I was worth studying. He was also fascinated by my ability to sense danger coming. He says that I could be useful to him and the Volturi.

They even knew about my children. I never once mentioned my kids but as soon as Aro touched me he knew everything about me and my kids. He wants to find them as well and I hope to God that he doesn't. The thought of my kids being stuck here scared the living hell out of me.

Literally it was only Aro's interest in me that was keeping me alive for now. I had no idea how long that would last. For now I was just his prisoner. He had offered me a place in the Volturi guard, whatever that was, because of my danger sensing ability, but I turned him down. To say he didn't take that well at all would be a huge understatement.

Mostly I was just scared. Party scared because they could choose to end my life at any second and I'd be helpless to stop it, but mostly I was scared for children. Scared that they would be found unprotected or scared that Scarlett would've died from her Leukemia and Matt would be on his own.

I had to get out. Only I could not see a way out. Then I heard footsteps.

 **Please Review**


	6. Grandma Bella

**Chapter 6: Grandma Bella**

 **Scarlett's POV**

My bones ached. From the moment I woke up I could feel the pain in my bones aching. I wasn't unfamiliar with this type of pain. The pain had become increasingly common in the months since my diagnosis. It was just another sign of my impending death.

With some difficulty I was able to sit up in my bed. I got up carefully and started getting dressed. In the past few weeks that we've been on the run I've gotten good at hiding my pain. Mostly because I didn't want to scare Matt. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what and I wanted to keep it that way.

As I headed toward the bathroom I heard my family talking downstairs. Trying to come up with a plan on how they were going to rescue my mom. Only word got my attention. Volturi. Whatever that was it sounded bad because they kept repeating it.

I would've stayed there and continued to listen had the fullness of my bladder not threatened to explode at any second.

After relieving myself I headed downstairs. On my way down I missed a step and tripped. I would've fallen the rest of the way down had Bella not caught me right away.

"You okay honey?" she asked, eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine. Stairs and extremely uncoordinated people like me don't mix very well that's all,"

Booming laughter erupted from the couch. "She not only looks just like you but she's just as clumsy as you to Bella!" Uncle Emmett shouted.

I blushed a bright crimson red from embarrassment.

"Just ignore him Scarlett. I do,"

"Thanks grandma. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Of course it is sweetie. You are my granddaughter after all,"

"You have a granddaughter Bella! Sheesh your old!" Uncle Emmett laughed.

My grandmother just glared at him without saying a word. Wow. Grandma. Just the word alone throws me off when applied to Bella. Physically we're the same age so it's a little strange.

The smell of waffles in the kitchen made my stomach growl. I served myself a plate of the waffles that had been cooked and grabbed a glass of milk.

"Hey where's Matt?" I asked when it finally dawned on me that I hadn't see the four year old boy yet.

"Outside building sandcastles," grandma Bella said as she sat down with me. "He woke up awhile before you did,"

"You know he's my responsibility you could've woken me up so that I could take care of him,"

"Nonsense Scarlett. You needed the sleep. Besides I think a house full of vampires can take care of one little boy,"

"You sure he can be a handful-"

"I'm positive," she said.

I didn't say anything as I popped a fork full of waffle in my mouth.

"So Scarlett why don't you tell me more about you and your mom?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she said. "I want to know everything about you and her,"

I smiled. "My mom is the best. She loves me and my brother. She really loved my father. It was really hard on her when he died. Hard on all of us actually. She always knew she'd outlive him but she never expected him to die so soon,"

"Who was your dad?"

"His name was Peter. He died in a horrific car accident a year ago. She hasn't really gotten over it," I said. "My mom is a kind, loving, and caring person. In fact she hunts animals instead of people. She's not a monster at all,"

"Scarlett I know your mom is not a monster. I never, boy even for a second, believed that she was. Not even when I was pregnant with her. I knew that know that no matter what happened during that pregnancy it wasn't her fault. Only Edward believe that,"

As soon as she mentioned my grandfather's name I could see the anger flash in her eyes. "Neither you, Matt, or your mother are monsters. Edward is the true monster here and it scares me to know that I've been married to a man that could commit such a heinous crime and deliberately lie and cause pain for over 30 years,"

"Where is he anyway? What happened to him?"

"He was kicked out and if he knows what's good for him he will not be coming back any time soon. I will be filing for a divorce ASAP. Oh and if he thinks I'm through with him after all the hell he has put me through he has another thing coming. I am far from being done with him," my grandmother was seething with anger by the end of her tirade.

I put my hand on top of her cold one hoping it would calm her down.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I said.

"I just can't believe that I missed my daughter's entire life. She grew up, got married, and had a daughter of her own. A daughter who is fully grown nonetheless! I missed everything..." she cried.

The damage that my grandfather caused would never and could never be undone. That much was clear in that instant. He had hurt too many people and the consequences were far reaching indeed.

"We will get my mom back. Wherever she is we will find her and we can still be a family,"

"We will," my grandmother said with sudden determination. "You will have your mother back Scarlett that's a promise. I will get my daughter back and we will be a family once again,"

"If it weren't for my mother I think we would've all been taken,"

"What?"

"My mother can sense danger. I think she knew, or at least had a hunch, that something was about to happen. Instead of running she came and told us to run,"

"Your mom could sense danger?"

"There's really no other way to put it," I said. "She could sense when something bad was about to happen to people she cared about. Somehow she always knew exactly what it was to. Drunk drivers, robbers, and even natural disasters. She saved us from the big earthquake that struck Southern California four years ago. A day before it happened she knew the big one that they always talked about was about to strike,"

"Sounds like Nessie is gifted then. I've never heard of that type of talent before though. It's really unique.

"Gifted? What does that mean?"

"Some vampires have special talents that others don't have. Edward can read minds. Alice can see the future. I can block mental attacks. It sounds like your mother's gift is the ability to sense when danger is coming,"

A knock on the door stopped drew us out of our conversation. Bella grew stiff in her seat.

"Who is it?"

"What the hell is Jacob doing here?! I made it very clear all those years that I never wanted to see him ever again!"

 **Please Review**


End file.
